


Misunderstanding

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding at breakfast leads to a surprising revelation. *This was written for Lili on behalf of a donation to the Christianpalooza 2013 fundraising effort for Make-A-Wish*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This was written on behalf of Kelli, who donated to the Christianpalooza 2013 fundraising effort for Make-A-Wish (for more details, please see my Facebook page) and wanted me to write a drabble for Lili. Kelli's donation entitled her to a drabble of 500 or less (I went a little over). Lili's chosen pairing was Hotch/Prentiss and her prompts were bracelet, paper, and bowl.

It was sitting there when she reached up for her morning cereal bowl – the special one that Jack had made for her while at camp last summer. It was just sitting there and it wasn't hers. Emily's insides grew cold. She had noticed that Hotch had been acting weird lately, but she never thought that he was actually cheating on her. She grabbed the bracelet and held it in her hand.

"Good morning," Hotch said, kissing the top of her head. He reached over her to grab a bowl.

"That remains to be seen," Emily mumbled.

Hotch stepped away from her. "What's going on?"

Emily held the bracelet up. "You tell me." Hotch opened his mouth to continue, but was cut off by Emily. "I can't tell you the joy it brings me in the morning to see another woman's bracelet in my boyfriend's house, especially in front of the bowl that Jack made especially for me." Emily put her hands on her hip and began her tirade anew when Hotch attempted to reply. "At least, I thought it was my boyfriend's house. I could be wrong about that. Maybe, this is all just some fun for you; something to tide yourself over until you find your next girl. I mean, hey, we don't work together anymore so why not have a little roll in the sack with Emily. Maybe-"

Hotch stopped any further censure by pulling her into a bruising kiss. Emily squeaked as he swept his tongue into her mouth. She leaned into him slightly only to snap and come to her senses.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, jerking away from him.

"I was trying to stop the madness," Hotch defended.

Emily's eye twitched. "Madness? Is that what you call it?"

He threw his hands up. "What else would you like me to call it? You're ranting and raving over a bracelet that you assumed was from some other woman. There is no other woman; there will never be another woman. I love you and only you."

"Then, where did the bracelet come from?" Emily badgered.

"It was a present for you from Jack," Hotch explained. "There should be a piece of paper up there, too." He stretched his arm over her to the cupboard and pulled out the paper.

Emily studied the paper. There were two figures, a big one with long, black hair, and a shorter one, clearly identified as her and Jack. "I love you, Emily!" was written across the bottom. Emily's whole face blushed deeply. "Oh."

Hotch lifted her chin. "What's going on with you? You've been acting weird lately, like you don't trust me. Have I done something?"

"I don't know," she replied with a sob. "I'm tired all the time and angry for no reason. All these weird thoughts are running through my head."

"Emily," he took a deep breath, "is there any chance that you could be pregnant?" She looked up, sharply, the fear in her eyes turning into wonder. "You stay here. I'm going to get a test. I'll be back in twenty minutes." He stopped at the doorway. "FYI, Kelli is a great name!"

Emily fell back against the counter, putting her hand on her abdomen. "Oh, boy... or girl."

THE END


End file.
